


Bambi at Apartment 20

by itsrealnovem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrealnovem/pseuds/itsrealnovem
Summary: Sehun didn't know falling in love with the owner of Han's Café Sweets and meeting his daughter's "bambi gege" that lived in apartment 20 will be the greatest Christmas gift, ever.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Bambi at Apartment 20

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1220 💚

Sehun hates Baekhyun for introducing his daughter to this "bambi gege" he never stops talking about. Aside from the constant rambling of how pretty this guy is, she seems so so whipped with this neighbor who he had never met, even once! He doesn't even know a name, only hearing the infamous bambi gege that his daughter made up for his neighbor. 

It doesn't help that this bambi gege is always giving her daughter sweets, which she is so hyper about, and for the love of god, Sena can't stop talking about this guy's deer plushie collection that makes her daughter adore the said gege more. Damn deer plushies!

Don't get him wrong, he's just kinda worried. Okay? 

What if that guy is a serial killer who lures in beautiful children and sell them!? He had this thought and he got a smack on the head courtesy of Baekhyun because, if you see him, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Get your shit together, Sehun-ah. Don't forget that he's my friend, too you dumb fuck. 

However, he doesn't care if its his daughter's bambi friend or even Baekhyun's friend from university. The jealousy that seeps in his veins is not pleasant. He is the dad but his daughter often talks about this guy again and again and again. Not to mention, he spends a lot of time with her and he only got into their apartment complex a month ago! (According to Baekhyun.) 

Despite his thoughts, the smile on his daughter's face makes his worries slips away, just a little. This is his little angel we're talking about and if he has to endure the stories of this bambi gege to see his little girl this happy, then so be it. 

"Dad! Daddy! You're not listening to me!" his little girl, Sena, whined and Sehun looked at his daughter that was obviously pouting at him. 

"Sorry, pumpkin. What was that again?"

"Are you tired, dad? Sena could wait until your fully rested. Sorry for being talkative. I was just excited."  
Sena looked at him guiltily, eyeing his state — still clad in his polo shirt and pants. 

He didn't have the chance to change since when he declared he was home, Sena had immediately clung into his legs and continuously rambled about her day. Baekhyun had left in a rush with a quick forehead kiss to Sena and a "bye, Hunnie" to Sehun. His boyfriend and Sehun's cousin, was already outside so Baekhyun was pretty excited. 

His little girl rose up from where she was sitting and took his I.D. that is still hanging from his neck. 

"Daddy didn't even hang his ID on the rack. Sowwy." 

Sehun can't help but coo at his adorable little girl. Sena had always been very affectionate. Even being just a four-year old little darling, Sena grew up to be a little mature for her age. Sehun was very proud. She might love her deer plushies very much, but he's sure Sena will always choose him. 

"It's okay, pumpkin." he says fondly, caressing his daughter's hair. "Sorry daddy wasn't paying attention. Let me change first, hmm? Then you can talk about this deer over dinner, hmm?" 

"He's a person, dad. He just looks like bambi and he likes bambi, too! He's just shorter than Daddy because she's pretty. Even prettier than the girl who visits you here." Sena flails her hands in the air as emphasis and Sehun just laughs at her daughter's antics before standing up. How does height relate to being pretty? 

"I'll just change, pumpkin. Then let's eat dinner." 

"Okay!" 

True to his words, at dinner, he listened very well to his daughter's endless stories about his bambi gege. How pretty he was, how good he cooks, how he loves deers as much as she does, and how amazing it would be to let her daddy meet him. 

Oh, it would. Sehun just doesn't know it yet. 

\------------------

"How's Sena?" his co-worker slash friend, Minseok asks. It's their coffee break and they are on their way to Sehun's favorite café. 

"She's well. Probably at our neighbor's flat again with Baekhyun." Sehun grumbles. 

His colleague laughed at his response. 

"You sure hate this bambi neighbor, huh?" Minseok laughs. 

"I don't hate him." he explains, as they both enter the glass door of the café. 

The place smells like home with the aroma of coffee and bread. The place is cozy, too. Especially now that it is designed with Christmas decorations, a perfect fit for this season to enjoy. Sehun made a mental note to himself to take his daughter here on his day off this coming Saturday. 

"You don't hate him but you grumble everytime Sena talks about him." Minseok deadpans as they stand in line at the counter. 

"I'm just worried about Sena, okay?" 

"Because?" 

"I don't know this.. this.. this guy. I don't trust him." 

"Your kid is a smart girl, Sehun. You know very well that she doesn't trust any stranger that easily. I got a hard time getting along with her and I know you." Minseok explains, scanning the place where they could probably sit. 

"That's the point." 

Before Minseok could even question him what he meant, a cheery greeting was sent their way and Sehun immediately smiled. 

"Good Morning, gentlemen! The usual?" the cafe manager, also the known owner, asked. 

"Good Morning to you too, Lu Han. Yes, the usual please." the cafe owner smiled at Minseok, then looked at him, smile growing a little wider. 

"Good Morning to you, Sehun." Lu Han greeted him. An obvious pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Morning, Lu Han-hyung." The cafe owner was older than him by a few years and even it's not really necessary to call him hyung, and despite Lu Han's constant reminder that he could call him just by his name, Sehun enjoys the flustered face Lu Han displays whenever he calls him hyung. It's cute. 

Lu Han tried to hide his blushing face by looking at the back of the counter, rushing to get their orders. 

"I'll be back with your orders, gentlemen. Please take a seat. Mina, can you tend to the next customer, please? Thank you."

They were already seated at the far corner of the café when Minseok finally spilled his teasing. 

"If you're not aware yet, which I probably know that you are, Lu Han likes you." 

Sehun only shook his head and looked outside the window, preferring not to answer his friend. 

The bright smile on his face doesn't get unnoticed by Minseok tho. 

"You're smiling."

"What? I'm not." Sehun tries to deny but the smile can't actually get off from his face. 

"Just admit it, you like him too. For the past months that we've been coming here, anyone can tell that he likes you. I mean, I talked to Jongdae before and Lu Han doesn't usually tend to customers. Only to us. Well, me included just because I am with you most probably."

Sehun rolls his eyes because he knows that it's true. He's not dense, okay? Lu Han isn't actually subtle with his actions either. 

"Why don't you try and date him? You've been single for so long, man. I saw how you look at him, and how he looks at you. C'mon."

"You know Sena is my priority, right?" Sehun might have found Lu Han attractive and really really cute. All he ever thinks about is Sena. She's still young. If he dates, how will he explain it to her? What if she doesn't like Lu Han? What if Sena will get mad at him. Dating includes dividing time, and he's not that well with management. Besides does Lu Han even knows he has a kid? 

"You're overthinking again."

"Sorry, can't help it." 

"You've grown well and changed for the better, Sehun-ah. I know Sena means the world to you. But it's not a crime to think of yourself, too." 

\-------------------

Their orders arrived a little later and Lu Han's blushing face came into view, placing the tray to their table delicately. 

"Here's your order gentlemen. Enjoy the treats. The cookies are on the house. You told me once that they are your favorite, Sehun-ah. I hope you enjoy them. Have a great day." Luhan shyly bows and quickly left their table. 

He saw how his staff was like cheering for him when he returned to the counter. Huh? 

"Why don't I have free cookies? So unfair. Lemme have one." Minseok reached for his cookie box but Sehun swatted his hand away. "It's mine. Haven't you heard Lu Han-hyung?" 

"Stingy." 

Sehun enjoyed their coffee break and the ambiance inside the café, while occasionally laughing at Minseok's jokes and rants about work. Completely oblivious of the little male who is nervously waiting for him to finish all of his cookies. 

\-------------

When Sehun was down with his last two pieces of cookies, he offered it to Minseok which he gladly accepted. Lu Han bakes the best cookies so he wouldn't miss this chance. Sehun was about to get up to throw his cup when Minseok shoved the cookie box to his face. 

"What?" 

"There's something for you inside." Minseok's grin was teasing. 

He took the box from Minseok, and there at the bottom of the white cookie box, is a messily scribbled note. 

Hi Sehun-ah, 

Did you like the cookies? I baked them just for you! 

Um, can I talk to you before you go back to work? It will be  
really quick, I promise! I just have something to tell you. 

Lu Han 🦌

Sehun frowned upon reading the note. What does Lu Han wants to say to him? Will he confess? Oh no. He looked at the counter and he caught Lu Han looking at him. The latter immediately looked away like a deer caught in headlights and continued to wipe the non-existing dust on the table. 

"So I guess, I'll wait for you in the office, no? Be nice to him. I know that look on your face. Don't bolt out." 

Minseok stood up even before he could answer, leaving him completely dumbfounded. If Lu Han is really going to confess, Sehun isn't really ready for that. He might like him, too. But is it okay? As a man with responsibility, he got a lot to consider. Including his feelings — is he willing to try? 

Sehun was taken back to reality when he felt a movement in front of him. The table was being cleaned by a staff, and Lu Han was now sitting in front of him. Face red, and fingers fidgeting on his lap. 

"Hi, Sehun." Luhan started. Sehun just smiled at him, urging him to continue. If he's being honest, he doesn't know what to say, so he'll just listen. 

"I know I haven't really been subtle with it and.." Luhah sighs deeply. He's not stuttering but Sehun can tell that he's awfully nervous. 

"I don't know where it started. It just happened, you know. I thought it was silly but as the days gone by, I found myself waiting for you to arrive and say good morning with those pretty eye smiles of yours." Lu Han's voice was getting quiet, but still enough for him to hear. 

"I… I don't have any plans of confessing but my friend encouraged me to do so. Made me think if I wanted to spend Christmas with you, and I really do. Because… be-because." Lu Han raises his head to look at him in the eyes. It was full of determination and sincerity. 

Sehun was already holding his breath, not able to look away from his sparkling doe eyes. 

"I like you, Sehun-ah. I like you a lot. Can you spend this Christmas with me? P-probably the rest that will come, too?"

Sehun just looked at Lu Han, and the latter continues to fidget on his seat. Lu Han really looked beautiful, Sehun can't look away from his eyes. He can't say anything. He can't even say yes or no. 

Sehun was asking for any sign to help him decide, and when he was about to open his mouth — probably not thinking of what to answer, his phone rang. 

BBH hyung calling…. 

He immediately answered the call, while muttering a simple "excuse me" to Lu Han. The latter only nods. 

"Hello, hyung? Is there something wrong?" 

"Oh, um, nothing. I don't know. Sena's looking for you." 

"Why? Did something happen? Is she alright?" Sehun was already standing from his seat, worry etched on his face. 

"She's fine, don't worry. Just… sad. She's not hurt anywhere, but she said she wants to talk to you."

Sehun sighed in relief but still, his worry didn't subaide. He needs to see his daughter. Now. 

"Okay. I'll be there in 10. Tell her to wait for me." Sehun was ready to go out of the café when he looked at Lu Han. Shit. 

The latter stood up and awkwardly smiled. His eyes were already brimming with unshed tears. 

"Lu Han-hyung. Sorry. I - I need to go. We can talk some other time. I —" 

"It's okay. Go. Thank you for visiting Han's Café Sweets." Lu Han bowed to him and immediately turned to run to his office. 

Sehun felt really bad, he didn't even get his chance to speak. But he needs to set that aside from now. His daughter needs him. 

This isn't the sign, right? He hopes not. 

\--------------------

"Sena, pumpkin?" Sehun calls upon arriving at their apartment. 

"Hi, dad." his daughter greeted him and he frowns. His daughter seems off. He quickly sat beside her and put his hand in her forehead, checking her temperature. 

"Are you feeling sick?" 

"No, Sena is sad."

"Why?"

"Because Sena did something you told me not to that's why I'm sad." Sena answered with a quiet voice and Sehun's frown deepened. 

"Sehun, is that you?" Baekhyun came out from the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti on his hands. 

Sehun only nods, and Baekhyun gave the spaghetti to Sena. It's always been her comfort food. 

While his daughter was eating, Baekhyun pulled hin in the kitchen. 

"Have you asked her what's wrong?" 

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that, what happened, Hyung? Why is my daughter sad that she asked you to cook spaghetti?" he asked, clearly confused. 

"I don't know, we just went to bambi gege's apartment to wait for his shift to be over at two pm. He has work, too you know. But suddenly, Sena asked me if we could go back here. She didn't tell me why." Baekhyun explains.

"So is this the thing she did that I told her not to? Oh my God, I didn't told her not to go to this bambi guy!" he exclaimed. Is this his fault? But he didn't say anything like that! 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I would smack you in the head if you did. Bambi gege allowed us to go in his apartment even if he's at work. I'm his friend so he trusts me with it and he adores Sena to the core to let her play. That's actually the first time she actually wanted to go home so fast."

Sehun sighed."I'll talk to her, then. This must be serious that she asked for me. I'm worried."

"You always are." Baekhyun smiled proudly at him. "Who would've thought I'd see you like this, no?" they both laugh at that. 

"I'll just get down for ice cream, I'll be back. You two talk."

Sehun only nods and went to the living room. 

"Hey, pumpkin. Uncle Baek went down tp buy some ice cream."

Sena only nods. Eyes on her lap. Sehun waits. She's about to tell him something. 

"Dad, I broke something today. You told me not to touch anything on display, right? Especially if I'm bot allowed to. But… but I did. I'm sorry." Sena's voice cracked and Sehun can't help but pull his daughter close to him for comfort. 

"Thank you for being honest, Sena. Now, what did you break? Is it our displays?" 

"No." 

"Huh?" Sehun looked at his daughter. "Then whose display did you broke?" 

"Bambi gege's deer figurine." Oh. 

Oh no. Sena's crying!

"I didn't mean it, dad! I was just so curious because it was so pretty and gege told me it's from London, and I wanted to go to London, and it's so pretty I got it out from his cabinet and I broke it! I broke one of his favorite collection and I'm sorry!" 

As much as Sehun wants to coo and laugh at his daughter's cuteness, he still needs to discipline her. What she did was still wrong. No matter if it's just a figurine or a small toy, his daughter still broke something that wasn't hers, and probably very expensive. 

"Why didn't you tell Uncle Baek what happened?" he asked calmly. 

"Bambi gege is Uncle Baek's friend. He might not let me play with gege anymore because I broke his figurine, and.. and.. and bamb gege might get sad. I don't want bambi gege to be sad. Sena promised bambi gege that Sena will always make gege smile. Are you mad at me, too?" 

Sena pouts and Sehun pats her head, as an indication that he's not mad at her, and smiled. "No, pumpkin. Daddy is not mad. But, what you did was wrong okay. Promise me not to do that again. Don't touch what's yours, unless they give you permission. Things like this happens of you don't ask for supervision. You're going to say sorry to your bambi gege because he deserves to know, and we'll replace the one you broke, okay?"

"But it's from London! It's big and it's one of those things that you can't buy here like the ones on TV." Oh dear. That's going to be a problem. 

"Let's talk to him, okay? But first apologize. Tell him what happened."

His daughter nods her head. Sehun gently wipes her face of dried tears, and hugged his little girl in his arms.

"I hope bambi gege won't be so sad."

"You're not worried if he's going to be angry? Just sad?" 

"Bambi gege doesn't get mad. He says it makes his heart hurt when he gets mad, so he told Sena to never plant anger in my heart because it's not good."

Sehun doesn't know if he needs to thank this bambi gege for that or be jealous of him. 

"Sena will make him happy again, right? 

"Mm-Hmmm" 

Not long after, Sena fell asleep in his arms. When he put her down to their sofa bed, he called Baekhyun because he was getting late for work. 

"Sorry Sehun. I went to call bambi gege's shop. He said he'll be finishing the afternoon shift. So please tell Sena that she can't play with him today. I'm on my way, I'll explain it to her."

Upon hearing that, Sehun looked at his daughter's sleeping form. 

"I guess we'll talk to him tomorrow, then."

"Talk?" 

"Yeah. Sena did something and we have to apologize for that."

"She broke something, didn't she?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Your child isn't as subtle. I kinda had a hint but I don't know how to ask her without making her cry."

"Sena broke one of his figurines, as she told me." Sehun heard a faint 'oh no' from Baekhyun line and he knew it was kinda bad. 

"Talk to bambi gege tomorrow. He's not feeling very well today. A little broken hearted, and knowing something broke from his collection will not help. No, he's not going to be mad about it, trust me, but he'll be extremely sad, and as his friend I don't want that." 

Sehun doesn't know why he suddenly feel guilty at the word brokenhearted. Remembering Lu Han's face all of a sudden, and how his eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

He sighed. He needs to deal with that a little later. 

"Okay. Sena is asleep. She's a little better. I already told her to apologize, too. Hurry. I'm way past coffee break."

After kissing sleeping Sena's forehead, and reminding Baekhyun to call him if anything happens, Sehun hurriedly went out for work — not noticing the same cup holder Baekhyun was holding from the same store he left awhile ago. 

\---------------------

"We can't talk to bambi gege yet?" his daughter asked for the nth time that day, and she didn't miss asking Sehun even now that she's preparing to go to sleep.

"I guess we can try tomorrow, pumpkin. Uncle Baek said he's busy in his shop." he answered his now sleepy daughter. 

They planned to talk to this bambi gege today, but when they knocked on his apartment door, no one seems to be answering. 

He texted Baekhyun about it and learned that bambi gege went to his shop a little early that day, on the afternoon, they tried again but unfortunately, the said man, stayed at his shop for overtime. 

His daughter was beginning to think that he was avoiding her because he already found out that she broke his figurine. But before she can even cry, Sehun assured her with "Uncle Baek said, bambi gege doesn't know it yet. He said he's preoccupied."

And then Sehun took more than half an hour explaining to his daughter what preoccupied means and why bambi gege was like that. 

He doesn't know why. Sehun was also thinking about many things, he was preoccupied himself. 

He came to Lu Han's shop this morning and the pretty lad didn't even spare him a glance. Sure, the café was pretty busy and hectic, and of course he wasn't the only one in dire need of coffee that morning but Sehun expected even a smile. But nothing. 

When Minseok asked about what happened, he can't help but to feel ashamed of his lack of answer to Lu Han's confession. 

He also got a smack in the arm courtesy of Minseok with a "You're an idiot. You technically turned him down, you know. So stupid."

In Sehun's defense, he didn't. The confession was just at a bad time. He was actually planning to tell Lu Han about Sena and ask him if he's willing to date a man with a kid, and if he says yes — why not, right? 

Lu Han isn't hard to like, he's been nothing but the definition of niceness and adorableness, if that's even a word. He likes kids, too. He's responsible. He's goal-oriented, and he makes Sehun feel as if he's back in high school, with the fluttering feeling in his heart and those butterflies in his stomach. He might not exactly show it with how stoic he always appear to be, but deep inside, he knows that Lu Han had been crawling slowly to his heart. 

If Sehun was being very honest, Lu Han is exactly what he looks for a partner. 

But, Sehun would always put Sena first — Lu Han should know and understand that. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes, pumpkin?" 

"Bambi gege is great. I haven't been with him for a long time but I know he is." the little girl answers, holding into his fingers. 

"Hmm? Why did you say so?" 

"He's like you, dad. He loves too much. He has many many many many love to give." Sena even motioned with her little arms with how big it was. Whenever he hugs me, I feel warm. Like how you hug me, daddy."

Sehun just hummed and continues to brush his little girl's hair to make her fall asleep. Her eyes were already dropping and anytime now, she's off to dreamland. 

"I wish he can be my other daddy." 

Sehun stopped combing her hair and looked at his daughter. The question died down on his throat when he saw Sena already sleeping with her cute little mouth open. 

Sehun needs to explain that he has already someone in his eyes. Because if he won't, there's going to be a problem. 

\--------------------

They agreed to meet on Saturday. No, Sehun haven't met to bambi gege yet, but Baekhyun said that the latter will be staying home on Saturday and thankfully, he's on his day off. Sena was happy that he could finally see his bambi gege after days of being very busy with work because of the holiday season. The little darling is still nervous about what happened but his Uncle Baekhyun assured him that it will be fine. 

Baekhyun once broke one of his collections and as the "angelic bambi gege" he is, Baekhyun was forgiven. Sehun actually rolled his eyes at this. Typical. 

"Hello, Minseok-hyung?" he greets the other line. 

"Hello, Sehun-ah. What's up?" 

"Are you going to fetch Jongdae at the Café Sweets today?" 

"Actually I'm here. Jongdae asked me to help today. Get free cookies too, you know." 

"Is Lu Han-hyung there?" 

"Oh. He's not. He took a day off. Why? 

"Oh. I was hoping I could talk to him today and let him meet Sena."

"Okay, such a bad timing Sehun-ah. You can just talk to him on Monday… 

"or not because it's already the Christmas Week, and they are closed for that entire week."

Sehun sighed, disappointed. Guess he'll talk to Lu Han next year. That isn't long, right? 

"I'll go now, Hyung. Sena and I are going to our neighbor to apologize. Sena can't keep still." 

"You mean bambi gege?" Sehun can hear Minseok's muffled laugh through the phone. 

"Yes, bambi gege." he grumbles. He wanted to meet Lu Han today but he guess, he'll be with this bambi gege instead. Well, as long as his little pumpkin is happy.

"Okay, don't jump at him if he's really that pretty as Sena claims to be. Lu Han might not like that."

"Shut up." 

After dropping the call with Minseok's excessive laughter, he faced her daughter who is now already at his feet, looking at him with wide glassy eyes. 

"Nervous?" 

His little girl nods and he picked her up from the ground. "Bambi gege won't be mad at you. What did Uncle Baek said?" 

"Bambi gege loves me and he won't get mad at Sena as long as Sena sincerely apologizes."

"Very good. But do remember that Daddy loves you more than Bambi gege will ever do, okay?" 

Sena just nods enthusiastically and gave her dad a kiss on his cheeks. She squirmed to be let down to get the red scarf they bought yesterday as peace offering. Sehun was about to buy a cake but Sena shrieked and told him that they couldn't give someone who make cakes every day as a peace offering. 

She was right, much to Sehun's chagrin. 

They were at the door when Sehun remembered to ask Sena a question. 

"Pumpkin? Can daddy ask a question?" 

The little girl was already outside their door, bouncing up and down when she answered. "What's your question, dad?" 

"Do you remember what you said last night before you fell asleep?" they were walking in the hallways, going to Apartment 20 where bambi gege was staying. 

"No. Sena talks a lot. But Sena can't remember what she says before falling asleep. What did Sena say, daddy?" 

"Hmm. You said you want your bambi gege to be your other daddy."

Sena halted her steps and looked at him wide eyed. Then suddenly she shrieked and run to him, hugging his knees. 

"CAN HE DADDY? CAN HE? I WANT BAMBI GEGE TO BE MY OTHER DADDY!" 

Sehun had to squat down to calm his little pumpkin.  
"It's not that easy, pumpkin." they must have looked weird, talking in the hallway like they own it. 

"Why not? Can't Sena have bambi gege?" How would he explain this? 

"Daddy doesn't know Bambi gege. And Sena have to know Bambi gege very well, too."

"But Sena does! Will Bambi gege be my other daddy if you'll know him? You'll like Bambi gege!"

He sighed. 

"What if Daddy says that I have already someone else I like and I want him to be a part of our family? Will it be okay, too?" Sehun doesn't say "other daddy" because that's the choice Sena will make. He just wants to ask her if it's okay. If it's okay to love Lu Han. And the risk he's about to take will be on Sena's answer. 

His daughter was silent. As if she's looking for something in her pretty little mind. 

"Does that person make you happy?" 

Sehun did not see that question coming. 

"Daddy?" his daughter calls and suddenly he remembered Lu Han. All those times they would snile at each other. Talk every coffee break, how the littlr friendship of an owner and a frequent customer blooms into something he was looking forward to aside from his daughter's smiles. 

"Yes. He makes me happy." 

Sena only nods and smiles. This is one of the times, Sehun can say that his daughter is mature enough for conversations like this. She asks questions, and try her best to understand the simplest way it is given.

Sehun almost forgots that they are going to his bambi gege's apartment. When Sena stopped in front of the Apartment 20, Sena looked at him with a look asking for permission. When he nods, Sena knocked on the door, "Bambi gege? It's Sena! I'm with daddy! Can we come in? Thank you." 

Sehun smiled. His little daughter is adorable.  
They here a muffled "In a minute, sweetheart." and Sena smiled upon hearing the endearment. Bambi gege isn't mad. 

"What's his name, daddy?" Sena asked, now looking at him again, eyes wide and curious. 

"What's daddy's happiness named?" Sehun chuckles with how her daughter addressed it 

"He's name is Lu…" 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart. Come on in… Sehun!?" 

".... Han. Lu Han!?" Sehun felt like fainting. 

\------------------

To say it's awkward was an understatement. He was like frozen in front of Lu Han's doorsteps, and his daughter is already in his bambi gege's arms. Wait, what? Lu Han looks at him for a good minute, shock written all over his face, but there is understanding in his eyes. Sehun thought she saw sadness in it, but the emotion passed quickly like a blur. As if realizing he had been staring, Lu Han looked away from his gaze and looked at the little girl in his arms instead. 

"Bambi gege! I missed you!" his little girl says while peppering Lu Han's face with kisses. 

Lu Han chuckles, and gave Sena a kiss on her both cheeks. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart." 

"You're bambi… yo-you're bambi gege." Sehun said dumbly. Lu Han blushed with the nickname. 

"Of course he is! Isn't he pretty, daddy?" Sena says and Lu Han turned a little bit redder. 

"I didn't know you live here."

"I… I just moved in last m-month." Sehun can't take his eyes from Lu Han. He's wearing an oversized orange sweatshirt, his auburn hair was down — making him very beautiful in Sehun's eye. His daughter wasn't lying about Bambi gege being very pretty. Because he was. 

"Do you know each other, Bambi gege? Daddy keeps looking at you." 

"Sena, pumpkin." His daughter covered her mouth with both her hands and giggles. She giggled! 

"Uh.. He's a friend that comes to my shop, sweetheart."

Sena made an 'o' shape with her mouth, and Lu Han coo at how adorable she looked. Sehun can't help but smile at the sight. 

"Let's go inside. Sorry. It's getting cold. Do you want hot coco, sweetheart?" 

Lu Han asks as they enter his apartment. 

"Yes!" 

"Come in, Sehun. What would you like?" Sehun didn't evwn realize he was still at the door. 

"C-coffee will be fine, thank you." he responds, closing the door and following the two. 

Lu Han gave him a small smile and put Sena down. 

"Gege will be back, okay? You can stay with your Dad in the living room. You can also watch TV if you want."

Sena smiled faltered a little, as if remembering something with the mention of the living room. She looked at him, and he nodded. 

Lu Han might have noticed the sudden change, so he crouched down to match Sena's height. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"Bambi gege? I need to tell you something." 

Lu Han smiled at his daughter, urging her to go on. 

"I broke one of your deer figurines in the living room, Bambi gege. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad, bambi gege".

Sena sobs. Sehun looked at Lu Han and expects to see his smiling face fall and the disappointed look on his face. But, nothing of that happened. Lu Han's eyes screamed fondness as he looks at his daughter and he reached out to pat the little girl's head. 

"Thank you for being honest, sweetheart. You are very brave for telling me the truth. I saw it yesterday, and I glued it back. You want to see it?" 

Sena nods, and Lu Han wipes the tear that fell drom her face. 

Sehun can't help but admire how Lu Han easily handled his daughter like he had known her for a long time. 

They went to the living room, and Sehun was in awe with how Lu Han's apartment was beautifully decorated. It feels very Christmas-y. Unlike their space, where only a few decorations here and there. 

True to Sena's words, he has numerous deer figurines, and plushies. Even the couch has little embroidered deers on it. The pillows, too. Wow. Sehun wonders if Lu Han's bedroom is just as full of these, too. 

Sehun diverts his eyes back to his daughter, and he saw Lu Han giving Sena a black deer figurine, probably made of porcelain and Sehun knew it was damn expensive with how it beautiful it looked. Oh my. 

"See, it's back on one piece. You don't have to be sad anymore." Lu Han says, and Sehun wonders how can he be entirely okay with it. That's an expensive figurine! Limited edition, too. Yes, he searched for it. 

"But there's a scar in it." Sena might be referring to the crack line visible on the figurine. 

"Scars doesn't make you less beautiful, sweetheart. Mistakes doesn't make you less important either. So don't be sad, hmm? I still adore this little Sena who gave me cookies when me first met." Lu Han chuckles and Sena smiled so bright. Sehun felt so full at the sight. 

"Daddy made them!" Oh, the embarrassment. The cookie wasn't even that good. He mentally slaps himself. If Minseok was here, he'd probably laugh at him and mock him for 'hating' bambi gege. 

But now, who said Sehun hates bambi gege? Nope, no one did. Who? He doesn't exist. Nah-uh. 

"Thank you, bambi gege." 

Thank you too, Lu Han-hyung. 

\----------------

Sehun insisted on helping Lu Han prepare lunch as compensation for barging in unannounced. They keft Sena on the living room, watching the Christmas episode of Sofia the First while hugging her deer plushie.

"So, um, you moved here last month?" 

Sehun was mincing the onions when he decided to open up a conversation. 

"Y-yeah. My old apartment was really far from my shop here so I decided to find a near one. Thankfully, this one's still available." Lu Han answers, still focusing on the beef he is cooking. 

"Oh. From where are you? Sena calls you gege, so perhaps you're Chinese?" Sehun was never good with conversation and yes, he seems to be asking personal questions rather than how's the weather kind of questions. 

But they are friends, right? It's okay to ask personal questions unlike the light and casrefree ones they have back the. 

"Um, yeah. I've been staying here for almost 2 years." 

It was awkward. Lu Han's just responding because he's asking. He's not as interactive as he was, and of course Sehun understands why. You don't get to see the one you like and just confessed to, in your doorsteps with a kid. 

"Luhan-hyung." he calls. 

Lu Han just hums. 

"About what happened the other day at your shop —" 

"Sena's a very lively girl is she? She's very smart for her age, too."

Sehun noticed how Lu Han tensed and quickly diverted the topic. He feels like the latter doesn't want to talk about his confession the other day, so he decided not to push it. 

"Yes, she is. Since I've had her, she has been a constant bundle of joy, and I promised that I will protect her with my life."

Lu Han smiles at him with that. 

"She's very lucky to have you. You've raised her well, Sehun. You did a great job being her dad.

Lu Han's smile was blinding that Sehun almost forgot to breath. It was so sincere, how he told him that he had done a great job doing something he was so afraid of doing before. 

Sehun can't help but blush, and he looked away, hurriedly chopping the ingredients to hide hia reddening face. 

"Slow down, Sehun! You'll get your finger —

"Ow!" 

"... cut. Shit." 

Lu Han hurriedly went to his side and gently took his hand. 

"I told you to slow down! See what happened!"  
Sehun looked at Lu Han's worried face so close to his. 

"Come on, let's wash it."

He intently looked at the man who was busy tending to his wound that he doesn't really care about at the moment. 

All was on his mind was how lucky he was to see Lu Han this close. 

\-----------------

Sehun was now watching Phineas and Ferb with his daughter at the living room. Lu Han refused to let him help despite saying that he's fine and it's just a cut, but Lu Han won't allow it. 

He smiles as he remembers the worried look on Lu Han's face. He looks really cute ordering him to just sit down and let him cook. 

"Why are you smiling like that, Daddy? 

"Huh?" 

"Look." Sena points at his face. 

"You're smiling, and you're red. Like a tomato." 

Sehun smiled. "Because I'm happy, pumpkin." 

"You didn't tell me what's his name. Your happiness. Bambi gege came and I forgot. Can you tell me now." 

Sehun chuckled and turned to look at the kitchen where Sehun can see Lu Han's figure busy chopping some vegetables. 

"He's name is Lu Han, pumpkin. I'm sure you'll like him."

"Is he pretty like Bambi gege?" 

"Yes," Sehun smiled knowingly, "very pretty."

Sena pouts and continued to watch television. Sehun wanted to laugh because his little daughter doesn't know that his "happiness" is the same person as his "bambi gege." 

\-----------------

The lunch was light and full of laughter, thankfully. Sena had talked too much about her dad, telling stories to her bambi gege making Lu Han smile all throughout the meal. 

Sena didn't want to leave his bambi gege's apartment so Sehun let her stay, as long as he let's Sehun stay behind too. 

He gets to see how affectionate Lu Han was. How he's so good in handling his daughter with less assistance from him. 

In random days, Sehun would be jealous that someone else can do a better job in taking care of his daughter, but now, all he feels is joy. 

Looking at Lu Han, with his little girl on his lap, reading her book besides the huge Christmas tree in his living room — Sehun felt home. 

He watched from where he was sitting in the couch, satisfied with the occasional calls of "daddy, look!" whenever Sena sees something amazing in the book Lu Han was reading her. 

The smile Lu Han sends his way was enthralling, and he realizes that it would be perfectly okay to see that smile everyday. 

When Lu Han resumed reading Sena her book, Sehun took his phone out and took a picture of the two. He smiled with how beautiful it looked. 

Sooooo…

How's the talk with bambi gege? :D

He received a text from Minseok and he grins. Instead of sending a wordy reply, he sent the picture he took just awhile ago and a "😊" emoji. 

HOLY BAMBI! 

WHY ARE YOU WITH LU HAN!? 

WHY IS HE HOLDING SENA 

I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TALK TO YOUR  
NEIGHBOR? 

OH MY GOD, HE IS YOUR NEIGHBOR!? 

Took him long enough. Sehun didn't bother to reply. Let Minseok think his brains out for that. A little later, he received another text from him. 

Oh, I am visualizing a perfect family in that very apartment,  
Sehun-ah. :D

How's the life, man? Hahaha. 

Congratulations! 

Sehun smiled, wider this time. Family. He looks at the duo again and found that Lu Han was humming Sena a song. His daughter clinging to the said man, already half-asleep. 

Yes, a family. 

\--------

It turns out that Sena doesn't want to let go of his bambi gege. Knowing that Sena gets cranky when disturbed from her afternoon nap, so Sehun let his little daughter sleep on Lu Han's chest that afternoon. 

"Sorry, Lu. She's quite heavy." the nickname slipped from his tongue naturally, and Lu Han didn't seem to mind it.

"It's okay, she's comfy." Lu Han's sitting on the couch, leaning to accomadate both of them. Sehun sat beside the duo and caressed his little gir's head. His eyes didn't fail to notice how beautifully Lu Han blushed red with how close they were. 

"When I had her, I was so afraid of taking care of a baby who just lost her parents." he blurted out all of a sudden, and Lu Han's eyes widen in surprise. He understood his reaction, of course. Sehun doesn't usually tell people about this, but if Lu Han is going to be a part of them, might as well him their story. Lu Han's expression slowly changed, his face looks calmer, no judgment from his features but instead there was pure understanding … and admiration. 

"I was irresponsible back then. A rebel. I wasn't sure of what I'm supposed to do with my life. Until she came. Sena changed me to be better. To be sure of whay I would do. I learned to put my priorities right, and she was on top. When our team rescued ger family from the fire, she's the only survivor. A baby. It was a miracle when I found her hanging for dear life, crying. She was brave, for a child she was very brave. Unlike me, who wanted to end my life just because I wasn't loved. But this child? She was a fighter. No relatives wanted to adopt her, and I was so mad. How can they do that to her? So I did what I felt right that time, and I never regretted it. I took her under my care and swore that I would protect her with my life." 

Sehun now only smiled at the memory. When he looked at Lu Han, there are already tears in his eyes. He might realized it, and wipe his tears with his free hand. 

"Sorry. I'm a little emotional." 

"It's okay." 

"You're both very brave." Lu Han's voice cracks and he pulls little Sena a little tighter in his embrace. 

"She is so lucky to have you as a father." he looked at him in the eyes, and Sehun felt he might be lost in it. Suddenly, Lu Han chuckles. 

"This is hard."

"What?"

Lu Han shakes his head, brushing Sena's hair gently. 

"It's hard not to like you. Everyday you just...you just do something so amazing and I can't help it. I even fell harder when Sena said you were his dad." he chuckles. "She always shares wonderful stories about you, and I thought what a great man you are. I didn't know you are the same person I have been pining over since I you made your way to my shop for the very first time and smiled at me. And I want to tell you now, you are loved Sehun."

The conversation might not be fit when a child is in between them, on a cold afternoon in Apartment 20. But they will not have it any other way. 

"Do you love Sena?" Sehun suddenly asks. 

"Yes." Lu Han answers. Smiling down fondly at the little girl in his arms. 

"She remind me of my home. She made me feel home. I adore her dearly. I let her call me gege, because she's one of the closest ones I have for a family. You don't know how Sena made me happy." Lu Han smiles, a distinct memory in his mind. 

"Do you love me?" that made Lu Han halt. 

"What?" 

Sehun sighs, biting his lips to control himself for smiling. "Do you love me?" 

Lu Han seems to be out of words, so he nods, looking away with flushed cheeks.

"I want you to know that Sena will be my priority. I love taking care of her, choosing her, she's my little girl."  
Sehun says. 

"I know and I —" 

"And it would be great and she will be very happy if there's another person that could love her, take care of her, choose her, and be with her."

"Sehun…" 

Lu Han didn't have the chance to say anything when Sena stirred awake. 

"Daddy? Bambi?" 

"Good afternoon, pumpkin." 

She smiled at him, but nuzzled closer to Lu Han's warmth. 

"Do you remember what we talked about this morning?" Sehun asks his kittke daughter after awhile. 

"Yes, daddy." 

"Do you still want it?" 

Both Sena and Lu Han looked at him confused. 

"Do you still want Bambi gege to be your other daddy?" Sehun heard Lu Han gasp bit his eyes only focused on his daughter. 

"But you said someone else makes you happy." 

Lu Han looked at him with glassy eyes, and Sehun only smiled at him. 

"Can you ask bambi gege what his real name is?" 

The little girl frowns but sat up properly in his bambi gege's lap, rubbing her sleepy eyes away. 

"What's your real name, bambi gege?" 

Although confused, Lu Han faced Sena and smiled at her tenderly. 

"My name is Lu Han, sweetheart. Lu Han."

Sena's eyes widened and she put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes were happy, playful, but happy. 

"What? Are you alright, sweetheart?" Lu Han asked, worried and Sehun just grins.

"Bambi gege! You're daddy's happiness!" 

\-------------------

CHRISTMAS DAY. 

Sehun is watching his daughter excitedly opens her presents. He has his arms around Lu Han who was filming Sena, talking to the camera once in a while. 

"Lu?" 

"Hmm?" Lu Han put down his camera and looked at Sehun from his side. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For letting me and Sena spend Christmas with you this year." Sehun says, kissing the side of Lu Han's head. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lu Han holds his hand, smiling at him. 

"I know we're still knowing each other, but can I ask you the same question you asked me at the shop?" 

Lu Han chuckles. "Go on."

"Will you let me and Sena spend every Christmas, and every special occasion with you?" 

Instead of answering, Lu Han calls Sena's attention. 

"Yes, Bambi gege?" 

"Do you want bambi gege to always spend Christmas with you?" Lu Han smiled, a little nervous, but Sena is already smiling so bright, eyes so full of happiness, and she's already bouncing up and down excitedly. Nodding. "I guess that's a yes."

Sehun's heart swelled with joy. Lu Han had asked his daughter first before saying yes himself. 

"Yes! Yes! Does that mean you're my other daddy now?" 

Lu Han froze but Sehun's hand had hold his for comfort and he relaxed. 

"Only if you want to, sweetheart."

The little girl hugged Lu Han, and the latter had crouched down to hug his little girl just as tight. 

"You are our best Christmas gift, Papa." Lu Han started to tear up as he looks up at Sehun, Sena still snuggled in his arms. "You are Papa's best Christmas gift ever, too. 

Sehun might have not say it, but as he looks at his new found family, he silently agrees. 

This is the best Christmas gift, ever. 

=============

"Are they asleep?" Sehun asks his husband as he enters their shared bedroom. 

"Yes. Sena had a lot of energy today and Luca had been eating a lot of sweets. So yeah, fast asleep. They were so full of excitement today, maybe because it's their favorite holiday." Lu Han chuckles as he climbed to their bed and onto Sehun's awaiting arms. 

"This is our 4th Christmas together." 

"Hmmm. And another year of us being officially together." Sehun grins. 

"I love you, bambi." Lu Han chuckles. When Sena stopped calling him bambi gege, Sehun was the one who started to call him bambi, or baby. Because according to Sehun, he looks like bambi, and Lu Han is his other baby. Not that he's complaining. 

"I love you too, Hun." 

"Oh before I forgot…" Sehun got up to turn to their bedside table. Confused, Lu Han looked at his husband who was taking something from the top drawer. 

"Ta-da!" Lu Han laughed when Sehun got out a mistletoe and put it over their heads. 

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" Lu Han shakes his head with how silly his husband looks like and crawled to give Sehun a full kiss on the mouth. They smile between their kisses and murmur quiet I love you's like every day wasn't enough to let each other know how much. 

Even after their love making, Sehun peppered Lu Han's face with kisses and Lu Han just enjoys the attention. "You are my best Christmas gift ever."

"You and Sena always say that every year." Lu Han chuckles. 

"Because it's true." Lu Han cups Sehun's face, and give his lips a gentle kiss, full of love and gratitude. 

"You, Sena, and Luca will always be the best Christmas gift ever."

\-------------------

To The Oh's. 

Hi Luhan-hyung! Hi Sehun, the brat! Just kidding. HAHA. Congratulations for having another Christmas baby!  
Say hi to Sena, Luca, and to your new born Sol, for me! I still couldn't believe Sehun is the one you're pining over for the last years and now, he's your hubby! 

I'm still quite mad that my two bestfriends kept it from me, hmph, imagine the shock I got when you sent me your wedding invitation and I don't even know you were dating back then! Be thankful I love you lots!

I hope you like our gifts! Chanyeol and I are enjoying Paris. I hope our little Byul will meet your kids, soon! 

Merry Christmas! 

Much love, 

The Parks. 

PS. I was so happy that the Best Dad living in Apartment 12, had fall in love with the pretty Bambi at Apartment 20. *wink*

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Novem. I hope you like my gift for today. It's quite rushed and fast phased but I tried to make it as fluffy as I promised myself it would be. Haha. I'm kinda confused with how I used the term "gege", so please do correct me if I had used it wrong in this fic. Nicely. Hehe.  
> Sorry din for the typos! I haven't proofread the last part of it. 😅
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Happy 1220, and advance Merry Christmas. 🎄


End file.
